


Loop de Loop

by rotation (myneuronarrative)



Category: Freddi Fish (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myneuronarrative/pseuds/rotation
Summary: Freddi Fish meets Luther for the first time.





	Loop de Loop

School was dismissed for the day, and Freddi Fish already felt like going on an adventure.

She swam towards a group of guppies from her class. “Hey, guys! What are you doing now that it’s the weekend?”

One guppy with a bow shrugged. “I don’t know, Freddi. I think I’m just gonna go home and eat worm doodles.”

“I have an episode of Codfish Commando to watch tonight!” a seahorse said proudly.

“My family and I are going to the movies to see Spy Fox,” a blue guppy said, also feeling highly-esteemed. “It’s my reward for getting good grades.”

“What do you want to do, Freddi?” a green guppy asked.

“I was thinking about exploring the coral reef,” Freddi said. “And maybe talking to my friend, Sam,”

The guppies gasped, and the seahorse spoke. “Aren’t pelicans…dangerous?”

“Oh, don’t worry!” Freddi said. “Sam gets me flowers and likes to transport me places whenever I can’t swim that far.”

“He transports you?” the seahorse asked. “How?”

Freddi paused, then said with a jokingly sinister expression, “In his _mouth!_ ”

The guppies screamed.

Freddi laughed. “I’m sorry. I was just kidding.”

“Uhh, Freddi, we’re just gonna go now,” one of the guppies said as the others tailgated away from her. “We’ll see you in class tomorrow!”

Freddi, now crestfallen, waved. “Yeah. See you all tomorrow.”

* * *

The coral reef was Freddi’s trusted confidant. She bounced off of the sponge beds and caused the tidal gardens to shy away from her. She swayed like a sea anemone, marveling at her vast blue surroundings. She swam loop de loops and criss-cross, getting a wonderful head rush.

However, she found herself lonely time and again. She sighed, bubbles frothing from her mouth.

“I hate playing alone,” Freddi said to herself.

And surprisingly, the coral spoke back: “You said it!”

“Huh?” Freddi swam in circles. “Who’s there?”

“Over here!”

She saw another crop of organ pipe coral and discovered a green fish stuck in one of the pipes, wiggling and writhing.

“Hold still!” Freddi said, swimming her way towards him. “Let me help you.”

She tried pulling him by his tail several times, but he was deeply lodged in there. She paused for a minute, and then she thought of something genius. She blew into one of the coral pipes, and she succeeded in freeing the young fish. A low, foghorn-like sound erupted from the tube as the young fish flew back and swam around in dizzy circles.

“Are you OK, little guy?” Freddi asked.

The green fish shook his head and caught his breath. “I’m OK. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome! I’m Freddi Fish. It’s nice to meet you!”

“I’m Luther!” Luther magnanimously shook her fin. “You’re my hero!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that—”

“No, seriously. Two fish tried showing me how to swim a loop de loop, and when I tried, I accidentally got stuck in one of those pipes. I called for help, but they swam away.”

“That’s awful!” Freddi chastised. “Where are they? I’m not scared of them.”

“No, leave them,” Luther said, slightly sad. “It’s not worth it.”

Freddi patted his back. “It’s OK. They weren’t real friends if that’s how they treated you.”

“As weird as it sounds, I’m not even that upset,” Luther said. “I knew they probably didn’t like me. But I wish I got that loop de loop just right. Instead, I looked stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Freddi chided. “I can swim loop de loops, but it took me a long time before I could get it right.”

“Really?”

Freddi looked around as if she feared being spied on. “I have a secret for you.”

Luther inched closer, bewildered.

“I’m not tiny,” Freddi whispered.

Luther gasped, and then he rolled his eyes. “Ha ha, you’re hilarious.”

Freddi giggled into her fins. “But still, it was hard for me to master the loop de loop because of my size. Now, it’s easy.”

“But I’m tiny, and I don’t get why I can’t do it.”

“The trick is to not think about it.”

“But how can I do it if I’m not thinking about it?”

Freddi shook her head, smiling. “Allow me to show you.”

Luther gave her the space needed to attempt it. Freddi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She dipped down, rose, reached her zenith, and returned to her resting position.

Luther clapped, his eyes wide and astounded. “Wow! That was amazing!”

“It really is easy,” Freddi said. “I just imagine that I’m splashing up onto the surface and then diving back down.”

“But how can you imagine it if the trick is not to think about it?”

“It’s a saying, Luther,” Freddi said. “It helps relax me and makes me think of happy things, like fluffy white clouds, waterfalls, and Sam. When I’m relaxed, I don’t think about every single movement I make.”

“Wait,” Luther said. “Do you mean Sam the Pelican?”

“Yes!” Freddi said, surprised. “How do you know him?”

“Oh, I’ve met him a few times. People say I should be scared of him, but I think he’s a super nice guy.”

“Thank you! Someone gets it.”

“Yeah,” Luther said, jocund. “Someone _does_ get it.”

The rays of light inclined further to the right, indicating the sun was preparing to set.

“I’m hungry,” Luther said. “Wanna get some worm doodles?”

“Well, I think Grandma Grouper has some kelp soup for dinner,” Freddi said. “I don’t want to ruin my appetite.”

“That’s true.”

“Would you like to come with me?” Freddi offered.

Luther lit up. “Yeah! I’ll race you there!”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think I would write it today, but I also got to write a Freddi Fish one-shot! Woohoo!
> 
> Both this and the Blue’s Clues fanfic were gifts for my mom. I normally write really dark fanfics, and while Mom loves them, she encourages me to try writing light stuff, too, if not for my mental health. So, I decided to make a separate pseud for super lighthearted fluff.
> 
> Blue’s Clues and Humongous Entertainment defined my childhood, so it’s fitting that my first two one-shots be about them!


End file.
